Guilt
by KlassyMarie
Summary: The conversation between Luke and Jess one the bridge during Teach Me Tonight in season two. OneShot


This is a one-shot that I was inspired to write after watch a re-run of the season two episode "Teach Me Tonight"

That was the episode where Jess and Rory were in the accident and Jess left Stars Hollow for the _first_ time.

At the end of the episode Babbette and Miss Patty were talking and Babbette said "I heard the kid wanted to go. I don't know, all I know is that Jess is gone." I don't think it was Luke's idea to send Jess back to New York.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Jess looked over and saw Luke sit down next to him. He sighed and took the cigarette out of his mouth and stared at it for a minute.

He took a shaky breath. "I made sure she was okay." he stated, prepared to be yelled at. He sure as hell deserved it.

"I know you did." Luke answered, he didn't yell, he didn't sound angry at all. "You okay? Not hurt?"

"I'm fine." Jess answered.

They fell into an awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say. Jess put his cigarette back into his mouth and took a large, calming breath. He should really try to quit smoking, he thought faintly, not tonight though.

How could he ever face Rory again? He'd put her in the hospital. Lorelai would blame him. Hell, the whole town was going to blame him. Then again, he thought, they should. It was his fault after all. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid.

He'd hurt someone who actually cared about him. How many people were there in the world with a heart as big as Rory Gilmore's?

"This is my fault." Jess stated, he hadn't meant to. It just sort of slipped out.

He saw Luke give him a look out of the corner of his eye. He didn't feel like turning to see what kind of look it was.

"This wasn't your fault, Jess. It was an accident, accidents happen." Luke sighed. He took off his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his thinning hair.

So Luke didn't blame him? Jess felt slightly better at that, only slightly. He pretended that he hadn't heard what Luke said. Jess wasn't stupid, he knew that Luke was the only person who didn't blame him.

"I can't stay here."

"What?" Luke asked.

"I can't stay here. Not after this." Jess sighed, and took another long drag off his cigarette before tossing it in the lake. "Not after I hurt her." He muttered under his breath.

He didn't think Luke heard that last part, if he did he didn't show it.

"Jess you don't have to go anywhere. This whole thing will blow over. Kirk will do something stupid in a week or two and the town'll be mad at him." Luke said, trying to convince him.

Jess snort in response. "I don't think anyone in this town, other than you and Rory, has ever heard the phrase Forgive and Forget."

Luke sighed, and Jess knew he'd won. So he repeated "I can't stay here."

"Okay. You can't stay here. Let's go back to the diner and call your mother."

With that, the two men made their way back to the diner. Luke called Liz, and Jess packed up a some clothes, and a few books.

Jess walked down to the bus stop with Luke. They waited in complete silence for the bus to come. Jess couldn't help but feel guilty. Guilt over Rory, guilt over Luke. Jess saw the bus lights and picked up his duffle bag.

"It wasn't your fault Jess. I don't think so, and I know Rory won't think so. We're really the only ones who count when it comes to this." Luke stated as Jess was getting on the bus.

Jess just got on the bus and sat down. Luke was right. They were the only two that counted when it came to this. He saw Luke through the window, and nodded. He didn't like goodbyes. He had to admit, he'd miss his overprotective and overbearing uncle.

He looked out the window, feeling relief wash over him the farther he got from Stars Hollow and the closer he got to the place he knew. He'd miss Rory, but he was doing the right thing. He made a decision to call her and apologize for the accident. After everything calmed down at least.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Thank you for reading all the way through, I know it's short but since when do Luke and Jess have long conversations?

Reviews Appreciated  
Flames Encouraged


End file.
